


We Could Stay Here Forever

by mollieblack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Phanfiction, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Dan is nervous about his new job and taking the elevator up to the top floor of the skyscraper. Along the way a man comes in who doesn't have much respect for personal space, and when the elevator gets stuck for a few minutes Dan becomes increasingly uncomfortable by the man's nearing presence.Luckily the elevator starts back up and another man enters the elevator, seemingly picking up on the vibe of the space quickly, coming to Dan's rescue.When the elevator gets stuck again Dan doesn't seem to mind as much anymore... for some reason.





	We Could Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I just wanted to say I'm SO sorry for my lack of activity lately (at least compared to what it used to be). It's honestly probably gonna continue to be like this for a bit longer, DEFINITELY for the next week or so. I most likely won't post at all for two or three days so I'm up starting this at midnight to TRY to get out something for you guys before I fall off the grid for a while. Sorry in advance, but I hope you guys like this oneshot <3

Dan tried to shake the nerves from his body as he entered the huge skyscraper at ground level. Today was his first day as a working lawyer, and he was supposed to make his way to the very top floor for an orientation for himself and a few other people who had just been hired.

Dan checked in with the secretary giving her a kind smile, and then stepped into the elevator after being given a name tag. Dan thought it was silly, but oh well. At least he wouldn't have to say his name all day. The doors were just closing when he saw a man rushing towards the elevator and Dan reached forward to hold the door open for him. The man stumbled in, breathing heavily, and mumbled a quick 'thank you'. Dan just nodded and hit his floor number, 50.

"What floor are you going to?" he asked the man next to him, and smiled when he heard that they'd be going to the same floor.

"Are you new to the law firm too? I am, and I heard there might be a few others today."

"Yeah, I am actually!" The man said with a grin, leaning back against the railing on the side of the elevator to face Dan who decided to mirror his position so he could see him. The man was tall. Not quite as tall as Dan but near, and his eyes were a hard green with a rock hard jawline covered in peppered black stubble which blended perfectly into sideburns connecting to a quiff that looked like it wouldn't budge if it were put through a tornado. He looked professional, but also like someone who could take off their suit and tie and secretly be covered in tattoos and work a night job as a boxer. 

"My name's Dan." 

"I could tell from your tag. Keith." the man responded, pointing to his own tag, and Dan noticed that this smile seemed more like a smirk, pulling up at one side and not quite meeting his eyes which were still staring at Dan almost... hungrily. "I'm glad we'll be working together... I'm looking forward to seeing more of you." he continued, and Dan turned back to face the doors, feeling uncomfortable suddenly by the way he was being looked at. He checked the floor number. 8. Great, 42 floors to go.

His eyes flicked nervously to the side as he noticed Keith moving towards him slowly, and he tensed. "Yeah. Um, I'm excited to finally be getting paid for law instead of spending millions on law school." Dan made an attempt at a joke, but Keith didn't even seem to be listening to him.

"You've got pretty hair, Dan, has anyone ever told you that?" Keith asked, and now he was close enough to reach out his arm and run his finger through Dan's hair. Dan shivered and he wanted to get out, but he knew he'd already told Keith he'd be going to floor 50 and he couldn't seem to justify getting out of the elevator. Dan had always been shy to confrontation and he didn't want to make a scene just in case this guy was honestly just trying to compliment him... though that was clearly not the case and Dan knew it.

"Um... no. I uh... used to straighten it but um... recently started letting it stay natural." Dan mumbled, trying to shift further into the wall to get away from the man who kept his fingers in Dan's hair, stroking him, sending uncomfortable shudders down Dan's spine. 

"Well I like 'em natural, Dan." The man whispered, moving forward so his breath tickled Dan's ear, and finally Dan had had enough and shot his hand forward to hit a button on the elevator. 

Unfortunately in his desperation he missed, and ended up clicking two buttons at once. The 'close door' button, and the 'open door' button. Unfortunately, this somehow resulted in the elevator come to a shuddering stop and now Dan was white with fear. From the possibility of falling to his death or to being stuck in an elevator with this man, he wasn't sure which was contributing more to the shaking in his knees. 

"Don't be scared, Dan." Keith cooed, putting his hands on the rails on either side of Dan, forcing Dan to turn and face him and effectively pinning him against the wall.

"Please don't." Dan begged, refusing to look Keith in the eye. 

"We are sorry for any inconvenience, the elevator is safe so do not worry, it has simply stalled and will be back up and running in just a few minutes." a woman's voice came over the intercom and then went out, and Dan shivered. Minutes? He wasn't sure he could spend a few  _seconds_ more with Keith, much less minutes. 

"Aw, but why not, Dan?" Keith pouted, completely ignoring Elevator Lady's voice, and responding to Dan's earlier plea. "You're so pretty, and we're stuck here, why not make the most of it?" 

Dan felt the tears well in his eyes as Keith ran a hand up Dan's thigh and along the inside of his pant leg, coming up to right below his groin and squeezing at the tender flesh of his very upper thigh.

"Please." Dan pleaded once more, and Keith chuckled lowly.

"Oh you're begging me now, are you? Well how could I say no to such a clear request?" 

"No I meant-" Dan argued, but cut himself off by gasping as Keith grabbed Dan's wrists and held them to the wall, bringing his mouth down to connect with Dan's neck, now beginning to work at Dan's groin directly through his pants, squeezing and stroking through his slacks, and Dan cried but he knew this man was strong and he didn't even put up much of a physical fight. He knew it'd be no use. 

"Stop.... stop please...." Dan said between sobs, but Keith didn't listen, biting hard at Dan's neck right underneath the collar he'd dragged down so that it wouldn't show over his shirt, but Dan knew he was leaving a mark and it  _hurt._

"Now you're not gonna try to push me away, are you? Because if you do..." Keith warned, squeezing Dan's wrists so hard he could have sworn he felt pops and his tendons might be about to burst, and he shook his head quickly in submission. Keith took the agreement and let go of Dan's wrists, moving his hands to Dan's belt and zipper, unbuttoning his slacks and undoing his belt, and Dan let out choked sobs and cries, protesting but knowing it was doing no good. He was shaking in terror but he knew that if he tried anything Keith would hurt him even more, and so he just stood there, shivering, and winced as Keith violently yanked Dan's pants open and then was shoving a hand down and gripping him roughly, making Dan bite his lip so hard he thought it might bleed because everything  _hurt._

Luckily this only went on for a few moments before the elevator was buzzing to life and Keith was quickly buttoning Dan's pants back up and pulling his collar straight and leaning in close to Dan's ear to whisper his threat. "If you  _ever_ talk about this again..." Dan just nodded quickly, tears streaming freely. The elevator kept moving and Keith stayed with his hands on the rails on either side of Dan, staring at him aggressively, Dan still refusing to look in his eye.

The elevator quickly came to a stop and both men inside looked in shock to the opening of the doors, and Keith pushed away from Dan angrily as a new man with black hair in a feathery fringe walked in, his eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to quickly assess the situation, seeing Dan crying as he leaned against the wall, trying desperately to wipe his tears off on his sleeve. 

"Dan..." The man said suddenly, eyes flicking up from Dan's nametag on his shirt to Dan's eyes as he walked up and stood next to him, lightly taking Dan's hand in his. Dan looked up at him in confusion, but the man was looking over at Keith. "I take it you met my boyfriend?" the man asked, and Dan's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and he almost began crying even harder in relief and thankfulness to this man. "My name is Phil and honestly I don't even know what you did to make my Dan cry, but I think you need to leave. I know you're new from the nametag and I'm high up here, I'll see to it personally that if you don't go down and quit  _right now_ that you'll be fired and blacklisted from all agencies in the state." Phil said coldly and Keith's eyes went wide. He seemed for a moment like he was going to punch Phil, but must have thought better of it because soon he was practically running out of the elevator and the doors closed.

Phil turned to Dan and immediately let go of his hand. "What happened? Are you okay?" 

Dan just looked up at Phil in confusion and shock, tears still staining his cheeks. What had just happened and how had Phil known that Keith had done something?

"How... how did you know...?" Dan breathed, and Phil let out a sad breathy chuckle. 

"I'm a lawyer, Dan. It's my job to find the truth even when nothing's been said. That and you have a pretty nasty bite mark that's clearly fresh..." Dan quickly tugged up on his collar to hide the shameful mark.

"Thank you." Dan murmured, and Phil nodded.

"It's okay. Are you okay? Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Phil asked, and Dan began shaking again, his throat feeling like it was closing up.

"I... uh... he... he um... came towards me... he uh... he touched me... I said no but he touched me... and he..." Dan's tears were coming back, and Phil shook his head quickly, furrowing his brows together.

"Hey hey it's okay. It's okay, you're okay now. He's gone and you'll never see him again, okay? You don't have to say anything more." Phil assured him, and Dan nodded gratefully. "Can I hug you?" Phil asked, and Dan looked up in surprise. It sounded so weird and formal to ask for a hug, but he appreciated it because Phil was probably just trying to be sensitive since Dan had just had someone touch him without asking permission, and Phil clearly didn't want to scare Dan. 

"Yeah... yeah thank you." Dan whispered, leaning into the hug that Phil gave immediately upon hearing the approval, and Dan allowed his tears to return, squeezing Phil tightly, allowing himself to be comforted by the near-stranger's presence. They stood in silence for a few moments before the elevator shuddered to a halt, and both men pulled back, looking around them in alarm.

"Did that really just..." Dan mumbled, and Phil laughed a little sickly.

"Yeah. Yeah it did. Today is just  _not_ this elevator's day." Dan laughed a little breathily, and allowed himself to smile. 

"Thank you. So much. For everything." Dan murmured softly, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I'd have preferred a better introduction."

"Dan." Phil said strongly, lightly brushing his finger under Dan's chin to get him to meet Phil's eyes. "Don't you fucking  _dare_ apologize to me for that. No one should  _ever_ have to go through anything like that and you should never feel guilty. Okay?" 

Dan nodded, holding his breath to try to keep the tears from continuing. He was done crying. He knew that the events today would stick with him for a while, but right now he didn't want to think about them anymore. He just wanted to talk to Phil, his savior, and stop crying.

"So... you're high up here? What's your department?" Dan asked, trying to change the subject, and Phil chuckled. 

"Actually I just started a week ago." Phil admitted and Dan's eyebrows shot up, mouth widening in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, stunned, and Phil nodded, still laughing.

"Yeah I just figured if I said it with enough confidence he'd believe me. Especially if he was guilty of something... it was kind of my final test to make sure I was right." Phil admitted, and Dan smiled softly.

"Well you had me fooled." he murmured, and suddenly his legs felt weak and he decided to sit down, unsure of when the elevator would be back up and running. Phil copied his movements so they were sat across from each other as they spoke. 

Dan and Phil talked for almost half an hour. At one point the Elevator Lady made an announcement that this was a bigger problem than they had thought and it'd be a while, but Dan didn't mind. Phil seemed to catch on that Dan didn't want to talk about  _it_ , so they just joked and talked about lighter subjects, realizing they had more in common than Dan would have guessed. Conversation flowed easily, and after about twenty five minutes Phil made a joke that had Dan laughing so hard he toppled forward, allowing his head to fall on Phil's knee, chuckling and he stayed there for a moment. Phil's hand came cautiously up to the back of one of Dan's shoulders, and made small circles there with his thumb. Dan grinned at the contact and sat back up. 

This was good. This felt much better than he had felt just earlier that day. Before he was being forced into something he didn't want... now he was realizing he may have found something he actually did want (which was extremely rare by the way), and all the decisions seemed to be up to him. 

Dan pulled himself back up but reached out nervously and took one of Phil's hands in his own, lacing their fingers carefully. Both men just stared at their hands as their fingers meshed together, but they were broken out of their trance when the elevator started moving again. They let go of each other and got up, and Dan's heart was racing but now it was from excitement, not fear, and he had a shy smile plastered across his face. 

"I almost didn't want it to start working again." Phil admitted after a few moments of silence, and Dan laughed, reaching over to take Phil's hand in his again. 

"I know. We could have stayed in there forever and I'd have been happy." Both men blushed, but Dan held eye contact, determined to say something. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you were my boyfriend before?"

"Yeah?" this time Phil's voice sounded more like a whisper.

"Well I know that was just a lie... but would you want to get coffee sometime?" Dan asked, and Phil's smile was as radiant as the sun.

"I'd love to." 

"Good." Dan said, and he squeezed Phil's hand as they reached their floor, exiting the elevator. By the end of the day Dan had Phil's number and they had a plan to get coffee the next day. They didn't kiss, but Dan was slightly relieved. Phil was allowing him to take this at his own pace, and he knew he might need some time before he felt okay being fully physical with someone after the events of the day. 

Still, when Phil gave him a sweet hug goodbye, Dan's heart did little jumps and he knew that despite what may have happened in the past, he was looking forward to his future.


End file.
